


Dawn

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lightning awakes to another peaceful sunrise in the New World, right beside the man she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> My skill and inspiration are severely lacking but I figured I might as well post this. Because OTP. That is my excuse.

Lightning reluctantly opened her eyes as the light peeking through the window grew brighter and brighter. The curtains were only open slightly, but it was enough for the morning sun to shine right in her eyes. “Hrmph.” With a stubborn groan, Lightning shut her eyes again. Normally, getting up to close the curtain wouldn’t have been too much of a pain, but the previous night had involved Snow, Fang, and booze. Needless to say, that mess was exhausting and leaving bed right now was not an option.

But the light just kept getting brighter. “Urgh…” Lightning’s drowsy eyes opened again, squinting at the nuisance before looking down at a sight sure to relieve some of her stress. Hope was resting soundly with his head by her chest and his fingers loosely entwined with hers. The only sound he produced was the softest breathing, and the look on his face matched it. He’d probably had blissful dreams. Before she’d realized it, Lightning had a smile on her face. “…Hope.” She slowly took her hand from his in order to gently comb through his hair with her fingers. “Hope, wake up.”

Hope sighed as he slowly came to consciousness. He tilted his head upward to where he’d heard the familiar voice and opened his eyes to his favorite sight. “Good morning,” Lightning whispered. Hope returned her smile and kissed her chin. “Mmmm, morning, Light.” The gesture made Lightning want to switch positions so that she could snuggle against his chest – not that she’d ever admit it out loud – but her first order of business took priority over that desire.

“Hope?” Lightning cooed as Hope shifted slightly to maximize comfort. “Need something?” he murmured, putting forth a conscious effort to keep his eyes open. Lightning exhaled in amusement. “Just you…” “Mm.” Hope let his eyes fall shut, then opened them once more when Lightning tapped the back of his neck. “All I need is you…to go close the curtain.”


End file.
